Chocolates?
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: because he wanted to give homemade gifts for Kariya birthdays, hikaru struggling to make delicious chocolate. a MasaHika story, RnR, maybe?


Hello there! Who's read this story XD

Well, I'm new in this fandome, and this is may first Inazuma Eleven Go fanfic. Sorry if this bad. Happy reading^^

* * *

**Chocolates?**

**By Mist Harmonics**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, Romance fails, typo etc..**

**Note: italic = speech in the liver or foreign language.**

**Do not like, do not read.**

**Ok?**

* * *

"Ugh, I-I should be able to make a delicious chocolates for Kariya-_kun_." Said a purple-haired boy. His little hands busy stirring up chocolate liquid that is mixed with other ingredients.

Suddenly, a boy named Hikaru Kageyama was stopped stirring. His face bowed sluggish. "But, I do not know how to make a chocolates that is good and right. A tasty and nutritious. And not to be toxic (?)" He said at length.

"Well, how many times I tried, it always fail ...," he continued. Indeed, Hikaru has repeatedly tried to make a delicious and beautiful chocolates for in view of course. However, what may make, whether because of new've made chocolate or because he do not have the expertise, Hikaru has always failed.

Making chocolate soccer ball shape, it still happens a spherical shape, but hard for mercy. Even when I want to try Hikaru crying in pain because his teeth almost dislodged when eating chocolate is as hard as iron.

The second, making a simple chocolate shaped dice. And, he succeeded. But after taste, apparently Hikaru entered and replace sugar with salt.

Actually, for what it's chocolates until Hikaru really want to make it special?

Of course, tomorrow is Kariya's birthday. The cruel king who has managed to steal his heart. So Hikaru want to give the best gift for ahem, his Masaki-kun.

"Well, this time it should work!" Hikaru exclaimed as he looked at the container in front of the chocolates contains. Hikaru began to stir the chocolate is blended with the other ingredients. When finished, it enter into molds, then put it into the refrigerator.

"Phew, sure looks like this time they succeeded." Hikaru said as he wiped his hands on a napkin. Then again he viewed some chocolates heart shape has been successfully made. Not very neat indeed, but pretty good.

"What if I tried," he said, and took one chocolate. "I hope it tasted ok." He muttered before the sweets food into his mouth. Hap!

SIIIIINNGGG ~

"_Th-this the worst taste I've ever tasted_" Inner Hikaru. It was true, would be a homemade chocolate poison.

"Huh, what may make, the better I bought chocolates at the store. Instead Kariya-_kun_ die because of my artificial chocolates."

Well ..., not so, gift your lovingly homemade chocolate.

* * *

This morning Hikaru stepped happily to school. Raimon Junior High. Although the cold weather, he remained the spirit. Of course, you know yourself why.

Yesterday he had managed to find a beautiful heart-shaped chocolates to give to Kariya as a birthday gift to 14 years.

Ah, it can not wait to give it to ...

"Kariya-_kun_!" Hikaru exclaimed when he saw a boy his age with shoulder length hair _Tosca_. Kariya Masaki, the idol of the heart. Hurriedly, he ran towards Kariya.

"Ah, Hikaru? Ohayou." respond Kariya friendly, just as Hikaru until Kariya immediately confused when I saw that cute face Hikaru became cold and somewhat serious.

"Hikaru?"

"HA-HAPPY BIRDHDAY KARIYA-_KUN_! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS!"

Kariya just sweatdropped see Hikaru suddenly screaming and thrusting a red box

Eh, the red box? Kariya ignored his sweatdropped and looked confused the box. That's a box of chocolates.

"Chocolate? For me?" Kariya said pointed to himself. Face quizzical confusion Kariya very cute it makes Hikaru awkwardly.

"N-no, Reiji uncle who bought me, but now I do not want to eat chocolate. O-of course is for you Kariya-kun!"

"Woah, arigatou, Hikaru!" Kariya accept gladly. Hikaru makes sparkling hence.

Kariya began to open the box of chocolates given Hikaru. "Honestly, I actually forgot that it's my birthday." Kariya said.

"Uh, really?! Thought you'd be a lot of gifts." Hikaru said. Previously he was thought that Kariya has been getting gifts from his Father-Mother, Hiroto and Midorikawa. Or from his two uncles, Haruya and Fuusuke. Or his aunt Hitomiko and Reina. Or also from members of other football clubs like Kirino, Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi or Shinsuke.

"Nope ..., actually you're the first."

Hikaru silent place. The thin red line starts on his face. He thought. "_I-i am the first?_"

"Well, it looks good," Kariya muttered as he took a chocolate heart shape it. Then getting put in the mouth.

Hikaru Kariya with serious attention. Very. "_I hope he likes them_."

_Hap!_

"Hummpp!"

Unexpectedly, Kariya's face became so terrible, with the addition of dark blue forehead.

"_Wh-why Kariya-kun made face like that_?" Hikaru thought innocently, though surprised. Then he noticed something that ...

"_N-no way! Do-don't said Kariya-kun does not like them_?" Hikaru mind began to panic. "_But those chocolate is the best chocolate in Inazuma Town._"

Hikaru started thinking.

"_Do not say, I gave him the chocolates i disposed of_?!"

"Ugh!" Kariya is believed to have poisoned it began to fall with slowmotion. But was detained by Hikaru.

"Hiks ..., sorry Kariya-kun. I-I did not mean to kill you ...," Said Hikaru almost cry

"Hi-Hikaru, come closer ..., I've got something to say to you." Kariya said. Perhaps the last words.

"What? Tell me! Please do not die Kariya-kun!" Hikaru yelled. But he complied Kariya request. Hikaru slowly closer to the face Kariya. Now, Kariya mouth was near his ear. Hikaru could feel his harm breath. Ah, Hikaru felt his face redden.

"If you kiss me, I'll come back alive."

_BLUUSSSHH!_

Suddenly, Hikaru's face changed color to red as a tomato.

While Kariya ...

"Yo! Just kidding!"

He was immediately put on a cheerful face, bright brown winking, sticking his tongue out, and the middle finger and index finger forming a letter 'V'.

Basis, it turns out he was just joking.

"Huwaa! Kariya-kun, you're alive!" Hikaru exclaimed, shaking Kariya bodies.

"Yes, yes, that's -"

"So you're just pretending! You scared me Kariya-kun!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kariya muttered as he took a standing position. Hikaru followed. "Those chocolates are good. But next time I want chocolates made by you." Kariya said, pointing to a given Hikaru chocolates.

Hikaru just buried his face is still red on a cream-colored scarf wrapped around his neck. "O-okay, I'll try next time."

Apparently, Kariya realize. If chocolate is not made Hikaru.

Maybe this is what is called 'Power of love'

"We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for school." said Kariya.

"O-okay."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"By the way, Hikaru,"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The next day ...

"Kariya-kun! I have something for you!"

Hikaru trot towards Kariya. This time he gave Kariya his homemade chocolates. Full of love, of course.

"Heh? What is it?" Kariya said with a mischievous tone as usual. But it is rather curious.

Hikaru shows blue brown box. Kariya favorite color. He smiled sweetly. "Chocolates made by me."

Kariya looked at the blue box with sparkling eyes which makes his more cute. Although not as cute the uke. "Re-Really?!"

Still with the sweet smile on his face, Hikaru nodded. "Right's." he said handing me a box of chocolates.

Kariya galdly accept. He does not think the order was made so soon. Then he opened the little box. And met dozens of heart-shaped chocolates. Then he took one. And put it in his mouth. Hap!

JDEGEEER!

"Nee, nee, how it feels, Kariya-kun?" Hikaru asked enthusiastically. Kariya looked at him with a sweet smile, which somehow looks weird.

"It's good, really."

_BRUKK!  
_  
Kariya suddenly fell with slowmotion and dramatic. Then passed out with no elite.

"Ka-Kariya-kun! Are you ok?! Kariya-kun! Wake up!" Hikaru frantically resist his lover's body. But it seems there is no sign that it will be realized.

"Kariya-KUUUN!"

It seems, this time Kariya was not kidding.

He actually poisoning.

And that day also Kariya learning.

If Hikaru made chocolates are high levels of deadly poison.

**End.**

* * *

Finissh! What you think guys? Good, or bad? And sorry for my bad engglish TT^TT

Anyone want to review?


End file.
